


Follow Your Hart

by Sparesmom



Series: The Anniversary Series [3]
Category: Hart to Hart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom
Summary: Jonathan takes Jennifer on a very special trip





	Follow Your Hart

**Author's Note:**

> The Anniversary Series is a non-linear collection of stories that can be read in any order. The song Jennifer sings is Something That We Do by Clint Black

"Are you surprised, Darling?" Jonathan asked as she looked at the grand house in front of them. The stately old mansion looked familiar, something about the tall white columns that wrapped around the house and the second-floor balcony. She turned to look at the beautiful grounds and spotted the small, tasteful sign off to the right. The Twelve Oaks Bed & Breakfast. Suddenly it clicked into place, the house looked like the Wilkes' plantation house in Gone With The Wind. She and Jonathan had watched the first half of the movie in their hotel suite last month. They would have watched the second half as well but other activities captured their attention during the intermission. 

A valet appeared with a porter close behind to collect their luggage and Jonathan pulled the man aside for a hushed conversation, Jennifer saw the Jonathan Hart signature double handshake that meant he was passing a tip to the young man and it must have been a good one because the porter's eyes lit up as he motioned to the valet to park the car.

"We don't have any luggage?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Jonathan led her up the wide brick steps. 

"I knew I forgot something." Jonathan snapped his fingers with a thoroughly unconvincing expression of regret on his face. Jennifer stopped as a fluffy grey cat strolled across the porch followed by three fat kittens. Freeway sniffed the kittens as they passed by him but they didn't pay any attention to him and he was too well-mannered to try to follow them. Jennifer crouched slightly and he jumped into her arms as Jonathan held one of the double doors opened for them. 

The foyer was dominated by a wide, sweeping marble staircase and Jennifer could easily picture Scarlett O'Hara swishing down these stairs towards a crowd of boys in waistcoats and breeches. To the left was an older blonde woman seated behind a tasteful cherrywood desk waiting to check them in. 

"You must be the Harts, and Freeway. Everything is ready just as you asked Mr. Hart, if you will just sign the guest book, please. There is a wine and cheese reception at five and breakfast service begins at seven in the main dining room. You will be in the Katherine Suite on the second floor. If you need anything I'm Nicole, my husband John and I own the Twelve Oaks." While she spoke she assembled a little folder of meal schedules and menus, a few flyers for local entertainment, and a leaflet giving a brief history of the house. Jonathan signed the guest book and he and Jennifer headed up the staircase.

Their suite was charming, done in muted shades of teal and cream, with an antique copper clawfoot tub big enough for two in front of the fireplace. The tall windows looked out over the gardens and the stand of live oak trees that gave the inn it's name. They still had no luggage so settling into the room took only a few minutes. After they freshened up Jonathan suggested a walk around the grounds. It was easy to see why the property was a popular venue for weddings, everywhere you looked was another scenic photo op. From the gazebo tucked under the sheltering limbs of the oak trees, the leafy grotto surrounding the small pond filled with floating water lilies, and the deep porch that wrapped around the house, to the house itself, all white columns, black shutters, and red brick. The velvety lawns and red graveled paths with gas lights all contributed to the timeless illusion.

Jennifer was surprised that there were so few guests given how charming and beautiful the inn was but Jonathan commented that it was still early yet and they probably filled up on the weekends. Indeed, workers were beginning to place hydrangeas blooming in pots around the railing of the gazebo and forming a short aisle across the grass. The Harts paused their walk to watch for a few minutes as the gazebo became a beautiful wedding arch before they wandered back inside for the wine and cheese hour. In the small time they had been out walking the hotel had filled up. They could see the small knots of people framed in the big dining room windows glowing with light. 

It was a short, merry-looking nun, dressed in an ordinary dress but wearing the modified head-band style black scarf that gave away the surprise for Jennifer.

"Sister Domenica? What are you doing here? Jonathan, it's Sister Domenica ..." She stopped speaking abruptly when she realized Max was standing beside Jonathan, who had an enormous grin on his face. She turned slowly around the room, taking in all of the familiar faces. "What is this?" She asked in wonder.

"Surprise, Darling. I wanted to do something special, something we would remember always. And so, if you will have me, tomorrow we will renew our vows. But right now I have another surprise that won't wait any longer." His glance shifted behind her and she turned slowly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Goofy?"

"Jinxy!" Jennifer's best friend from prep school and maid-of-honor at their wedding, Evangeline hugged her tightly. Even after so many years, nobody could hug as good as Eva. Someone put a glass of wine in her hand, she didn't see who but as she looked around at the sea of faces she realized they were all her dearest and closest friends. Their wedding had been very small and this group was smaller still, no more than fifty of the people most important in their lives. There was Maggie, her roommate from Stanford and the friend she had shared her first grownups-with-jobs apartment with. Jensen and Angie Bryant from Jonathan's office and whose daughter Aislynn was Jennifer's goddaughter. Even Eleanor Biddlecomb, her old mentor from Kingman's Ferry was there. Jonathan had obviously put a tremendous amount of time and effort into surprising her.

The inn was closed to all but the wedding party so the guests wandered among the common rooms chatting and getting acquainted. Nicole outdid herself producing all sorts of tasty nibbles from the kitchen and Jonathan had sent a few cases of wine ahead. It was past ten when people started drifting upstairs to their rooms. Jennifer's next set of surprises came when she entered the Katherine suite. Piled on a bench by the fireplace was her luggage along with several extra boxes. The largest box almost seemed to be calling her name and she lifted the lid and folded back sheets of crisp tissue paper to find her wedding dress. The ivory satin gleamed in the low lights and she looked at Jonathan. The last time she had worn it the hem had gotten quite dirty during their outdoor reception. She had laughed it off, telling Jonathan that she would never need a wedding gown again. But now it looked pristine and perfect again. She lifted the heavy folds to her face, rubbing the satin against her cheek and inhaling the faint gardenia scent that clung to the fabric. She looked up to see Jonathan holding out a flat, red leather box.

"Darling, it's too much. You spoil me."

"I like spoiling you. You spoil me in every way. Did you know that when I come home your eyes light up the same whether I have a gift in my hands or not? That is priceless to me. Besides, I like seeing you dressed up and sparkly, it makes me want to get you undressed. And I love the way you express your thanks." He lifted the lid of the case to reveal a triple strand of pearls that would look perfect with her dress.

"Jonathan, they're gorgeous." 

"As soon as I saw them I knew they were made for this beautiful neck." He told her, leaning in to kiss her slender throat. "Not many things can take my breath away but you don't even have to try." He lifted the necklace from it's fitted case and handed it to her. " I had this clasp added especially for tomorrow, I hope you like it." For the first time, she noticed the clasp, a fat rectangular sapphire in a deep shade of her favorite purple-blue color. Jonathan always noticed little things like that, he paid attention to the details and knew what was important to her. Not just the big stuff like saving the wildlife, but tiny things like the particular shade of periwinkle blue that was her favorite and how much she loved chocolate chip ice cream. Other boxes on the bench contained shoes and a new strapless Merry Widow corset to go under her dress. There were tortoiseshell combs trimmed with tiny sapphires and seed pearls to pin in her hair and stockings in white and nude for her to choose from. 

One box remained on the bench. She had left it for last because she recognized the signature pale pink box even though there was no name or logo. Mrs. Fitzsimmons had been making Jennifer's negligees almost from the earliest days of their marriage. It was an irony that Jonathan saw almost as much of her as Jennifer did, as he was constantly ordering new nightwear for her, this one was a soft light blue with yards of creamy lace trim and tiny ribbon bows.

"I was rather hoping you would model that one for me tonight." He said, giving her a wink. 

"I don't know sir. I am due to be married tomorrow." She teased him lightly. She didn't know if it was the head-spinning surprises of the evening or being in this place that she felt very much the southern belle tonight and her voice slipped into a lilting cadence without her even noticing

"Your betrothed must be a lucky man indeed, to have such a beautiful woman to warm his bed" Jonathan played along with her Scarlett O'Hara act. He was used to Jennifer adopting the accents of whatever region she was in. It wasn't intentional, he knew that most of the time she wasn't even aware of it. He supposed it was her facility for languages that caused it, her ear was so attuned to the subtlety and nuance of other languages that she picked up even slight variations of the regional dialects. He loved traveling with her partly because he just loved listening to her. 

"Still, I'm not married yet and tomorrow is another day." She told him with a very unJennifer-like giggle as she cast her eyes downward coquettishly and took the gown into the bathroom. 

When she emerged a few moments later in the delicate silk Jonathan was already undressed, sitting in the queen size bed. Her wedding dress had been hung in the closet and the rest of their things put away. He had even managed to locate a couple of brandy snifters for them. When Jennifer took the glass he held out she clinked it gently against his before sipping the dark amber liquid.

"Wasn't it lucky that John and Nicole stocked Remy Martin?" She asked as she settled in beside him.

"It wasn't such a stretch, I had the flask in my suitcase. Glasses too. I wasn't taking any chances. I want this weekend to be perfect."

"If it is even half as much fun as our wedding was it will be a rousing success" she assured him with a kiss. "I love you, Darling."

"I have to tell you one more thing and I hope you are not upset with me." Jonathan paused and looked uncharacteristically nervous. "I know you were rehearsing your song for this year so I asked Max to stalk you just a little bit so I could get your accompaniment here in time. I promise I didn't let him tell me anything but the name. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy a little bit, I just didn't know how else to make it work." He looked so sorry that Jennifer couldn't be upset with him. It's not like he wasn't already expecting the song. The only real surprise was her choice of material and he had clearly made every effort to maintain the secrecy of it. She supposed it was just fortunate that this year she had chosen a simple arrangement with only a single musician. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. 

"I understand, I was thinking I would have to wait to sing for you until after we got back home. I was actually a little bit disappointed about it. I know I was nervous the first time but now I kind of look forward to it. It's my one chance to give you something you couldn't get from anyone else."

"Darling, everything you are is something I could never get from anyone else. Your smile, your touch, even the way you make me eat right and exercise. Every day you give me what I can't get anywhere else just by being you." Jennifer's kisses were much deeper after his heartfelt words. All traces of the playful coquette from earlier were gone. Her touch was hungry, boldly expressing everything she couldn't put into words. Her mouth was urgent on his lips, her hands stroking him greedily. So often they made love slowly, kissing and teasing each other endlessly, that their urgency tonight was its own kind of thrill. Still, Jonathan reached past her to tap his cell phone on the night table queued to the soft strains of Luke Bryan singing Strip It Down. She must have looked confused because Jonathan spoke against her mouth.

"The bedsprings squeak. Like, a lot."

"Darling, you don't think everyone in this entire building knows what we are up to tonight? They are all our friends, they know us."

"I don't care what they hear. The squeak is distracting me. And I don't want anything sidetracking me from this delightful pursuit." He pulled Jennifer across his lap. She fit into his arms so perfectly she never wanted to be anywhere else. They made love to the accompaniment of much of Jonathan's playlist, laughing when Brenda Lee sang Danke Schoen at a particularly apropos moment. She loved that he was so gentle and thoughtful but not afraid to laugh with her in times like this. 

"They should put us in a movie. You know, like something Hepburn and Tracy would do." She told him as they were cuddling together, catching their breath. She rolled over, her face half-buried in her pillow and smiled.

"It'd never sell, Darling. I mean what's so exciting about watching an old married couple like us just going about their days?" Jonathan clicked off the lights and wrapped his arms around her. "Sweet dreams, Darling"

"Goodnight, Darling."

Chapter Two

Saturday morning dawned clear and warm in Georgia. The day showed every sign of being the kind of hot, sticky afternoon typical for late August in Georgia but should be perfect for the ten a.m. ceremony. Eva knocked on the door of their suite a few minutes after seven. She carried a breakfast tray and a bright pink magnum of champagne and she shooed Jonathan out still in his dressing gown.

"Max has everything you need upstairs." She scolded him sweetly. "Us girls need time to primp." She closed the door firmly and set her load down on top of a bureau and started to twist the matte black foil from the top of the bottle of champagne.

"Goofy, what in the world is that?" Jennifer asked about the shiny pink-gold bottle.

"I will have you know that this happens to be an Armand de Brignac Brut Rose, you philistine," Eva informed her loftily. "Nothing but the best from your husband. In this case, the best blush champagne for his blushing bride. That's a direct quote in case you're interested. Now here, have a mimosa" She topped the champagne with orange juice from the pitcher on her tray and passed the tall flute to Jennifer, who was seated on the tufted bench in front of the fireplace wrapped in a thick white terry robe and brushing her hair. Eva filled a plate with a sliver of quiche, a miniature eggs benedict with a fried green tomato, half a croissant, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, and a small pile of melon balls. She knew Jennifer would refuse a proper meal but if the plate was nearby she would pick at it all morning as she got ready.

By nine Jennifer's hair was in rollers and she was showered and applying her makeup. She and Eva had managed to eat most of the food between bursts of primping and catching up but Eva had cut off the mimosas after three. She was well aware of how Jennifer got after too much champagne and she didn't intend to have her charge nodding off during the ceremony. She stepped into the bathroom to take her own shower and stopped cold.

"Holy cow, Jinx. What's with this crazy shower?" She called through the door. 

"It's called a ribcage shower, it's an antique from the 1800's. The guidebook says they used to have them at Buckingham Palace, this is one of the only places in the world that has a functional one. It's actually pretty amazing. I'm thinking of having a replica built for the house." Jennifer finished speaking and waited but the only sound from the bathroom was the spray of the unique shower. "But only if the plumber can build one big enough for two," she laughed to herself. Eva emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later dressed only in her own Merry Widow and panties, her sheer stockings and nude stilettos making her legs look even longer. 

"Eva, since when do you wear high heels?" Jennifer asked her old schoolmate. "You'll tower over me. Hell, you'll tower over Jonathan."

"I started wearing them a couple of years ago when I finally started to see my height as an asset, not a curse."

"What caused that?" Jennifer sounded somewhat wistful. She wasn't short by any means but she had always admired Eva's long legs and willowy figure. 

"A very accommodating short man." Eva at least had the grace to blush at her own statement before both girls dissolved into peals of laughter. It was as if they were back in prep school again, young and high spirited. Jennifer had opened the big windows to capture the breeze and they could hear workman putting the finishing touches on the gazebo but she resisted peeking down at them. Jonathan had gone to such lengths to arrange this surprise and she wanted her first look to be when it was all finished and he was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. "Come on." She heard Eva saying now "I'm not going to let you be late to this wedding too." It was Jennifer's turn to blush, remembering how she had kept Jonathan waiting at the altar for almost 20 minutes while she put the finishing touches on her hair. 

On the third floor, Max and Jonathan were already dressed in their navy Brioni suits with pale lavender blue ties and sprigs of hydrangea and orange blossom boutonnieres pinned to their lapels, playing gin for a nickel a point. Max was up by forty-two dollars when the string quartet began playing Air on a G String, signaling them to take their places.

Jennifer turned from the window to see that her friend had slipped into a dress that was nearly a twin to her own except sleeveless and in the palest, periwinkle blue chiffon. Eva was holding out the column of creamy white satin for Jennifer to step into and she draped a white sheet around Jennifer's shoulders to keep the dress spotless while she brushed and sprayed her hair, then fastened the long row of buttons up the back of the dress and helped Jennifer step into her own pair of white satin stilettos. Pearls gleamed around the necks of both women with sapphire clasps resting against their left collarbones. Both of the ladies had clear plastic guards on the heels of their shoes that would keep the narrow spikes from sinking into the grass as they walked. 

"It's time. Be careful going down the stairs, you're not 18 anymore." Eva said as the string quartet played softly through the open windows. She handed Jennifer the bouquet of light blue hydrangeas studded with fragrant, pure white orange blossoms and creamy white roses.

"Wait." Jennifer suddenly stopped halfway down the marble staircase. "I just thought of something. Who is going to walk me down the aisle?" Stephen Edwards had passed away from lung cancer four years ago.

But Eva would only say "You'll see," and continued toward the garden. Just before they stepped through the double doors Max appeared leading Freeway on a leash of light blue satin ribbons braided with tiny white orange blossoms. Eva took the leash while Max offered Jennifer his arm.

"Max ... " Jennifer choked up and couldn't say more but her eyes teared up.

"Don't start crying now, Missus H or you'll have me blubbering too. You are even more beautiful now then you were the first time you walked down the aisle. Me and Mr. H sure got lucky that day." Eva, escorted by Freeway, made her way down the little aisle and then there was a moment of hushed anticipation before the processional began and Jennifer stepped out into the light on Max's arm. Just as the first time, she couldn't see anything but Jonathan. She wouldn't admire the white silk bunting with periwinkle blue ribbons, the pomanders of lavender blue hydrangeas, the small group of well-wishers until later. All she saw now was the carpet of petals leading her to where he waited, and his smiling face.

She almost fell apart when Max kissed her cheek clumsily at the head of the short aisle and moved to stand at Jonathan's right. Eva made up the far left side of the foursome, with Freeway sitting obediently between her and Jennifer. Sister Domenica stepped forward with a smile.

"Friends, we are all here today because we love these two people in front of me. I have known Jonathan since he was just a little boy at the orphanage and I watched him grow into a fine man. But he wasn't truly happy until Jennifer came into his life. Together they built a wonderful history and today they have asked us to witness the reaffirmation of their commitment to each other. Jonathan ..."

"Jennifer, Darling, once upon a time I became yours and you became mine. I loved you long before I ever met you and I looked for you forever, even when I didn't know I was looking. Ever since our first meeting, you have been the absolute center of my universe and I want to take this opportunity to say again, publically, how much I love you and that I choose you. In any life, for all time, I choose you. And I promise to always kill the spiders for you. J'ai soif du gout, de ton baiser, je ne me satisferai jamais moins que de me reveiller a tes cotes tous les jours de ma vie." Eva snorted and quickly bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, leave it to Jonathan to find a way to work in a proposition, and make it sound beautiful to boot, but Jennifer knew that he had no talent for languages. He must have spent hours with a tutor to learn the correct pronunciation. She knew that this sentence was his version of her singing for him and she responded in kind even though he wouldn't understand her words.

"Cheri, traine-moi du cote obscur et montre-moi a quoi sert mon corps. Jonathan, I belong to you, not because you demand it but because I can do nothing less. You are the reason I smile, I breathe, I live. You call me beautiful like it's my name and I crave you in the most innocent ways. I crave your forehead kisses and lingering over coffee in the morning, midday phone calls and sleepy whispered goodnights. And I know that we will be together through all the love and tears and laughter because that is what happily ever after means." They both looked expectantly at Sister Domenica and she grinned merrily.

"What are you two waiting for? You're already married. Kiss each other." The crowd laughed with her as Jonathan took his bride by the shoulders and kissed her long and slow. When they broke at last he continued to hold her close and whispered so only she could hear.

"We both know what I said but what did you say?"

"Drag me to the dark side and show me what my body was made for." She whispered back, loving the heat she saw flare in his eyes at her words. They remembered their guests and turned in unison to acknowledge the people who came forward to offer congratulations and continued good wishes to the pair. 

The caterers had laid out a cold champagne brunch on a long trestle table and there were several more small cafe tables with chairs scattered under a white canopy. Guests dined on roast beef crostini with horseradish cream, chilled garlic shrimp, watermelon feta skewers with a balsamic drizzle, and prosciutto-wrapped asparagus. There was an open bar with Jonathan's favorite bourbon plus hibiscus mimosas or Princess Violette cocktails in the color-coordinated lavender blue to sip while the wedding party slipped indoors to change.

Max emerged first in grey linen trousers and vest with a white shirt, well suited to the hot day. Then Eva returned in a crisp white sundress printed all over with big blue cabbage roses and white wedges. Jonathan and Jennifer took the longest, to no one's great surprise. He had changed into navy linen trousers cuffed above his ankles and a pale lavender shirt that matched Jennifer's periwinkle blue cotton gauze sundress and navy wedges.

The guests had been told to dress for a casual garden party and there were games spread around the grounds. There was croquet and bocce ball, a giant chessboard, horseshoes, and a cornhole beanbag toss. People lounged in chaises and sofas beside the pool or took their turn in the photo booth. At two o'clock the string quartet was replaced by a guitar player and Jennifer joined the young woman in the gazebo as she quickly tuned her guitar and strummed a few chords. Everyone knew what to expect and quickly gathered back around the wedding arch.

"Jonathan, as always Darling, this is for you." Jennifer smiled brilliantly at him began to sing

I remember well the day we wed  
I can see that picture in my head  
I still believe the words we said  
Forever will ring true  
Love is certain, love is kind  
love is yours and love is mine  
But it isn't something that we find  
it's something that we do  
It's holding tight and letting go  
flying high and laying low  
Let your strongest feelings show  
and your weakness too  
It's a little and a lot to ask  
and endless and a welcome task  
Love isn't something that we have  
It's something that we do  
We help to make each other all that we can be  
though we can find our strength   
and inspiration independently  
The way we work together is what sets our love apart  
so closely that we can't tell where I end and where you start  
It gives me heart remembering how  
we started with a simple vow  
There's so much to look back on now  
still, it feels brand new  
We're on a road that has no end  
and each day we begin again  
Love's not just something that we're in  
it's something that we do  
We help to make each other all that we can be  
though we can find our strength   
and inspiration independently  
The way we work together is what sets our love apart  
so closely that we can't tell where I end and where you start  
Love is wide, love is long  
Love is deep, and love is strong  
Love is why I love this song  
and I hope you love it too  
I remember well the day we wed  
I can see that picture in my head  
Love isn't just those words we said  
it's something that we do  
There's no request too big or small  
We give ourselves we give our all  
Love isn't someplace that we fall  
it's something that we do. 

Jonathan led the applause with suspiciously shiny eyes as he went to hold her close and kiss her again. 

"Darling, you blow me away every time. And your song choice was perfect as always. I look forward to this all year." He led her into an impromptu dance around the gazebo as her guitarist, Sage, segued into I Cross My Heart. As other couples joined them dancing on the grass Jonathan noticed the open guitar case next to her stool and dropped in a hundred dollar bill. That opened the floodgates and various other guests drifted up to make requests and drop an assortment of bills into the case. By the five o'clock cocktail hour when the party began to drift indoors the young woman had amassed several hundred dollars and proven herself to be both talented and adaptable, playing everything from Leona Lewis to Garth Brooks and even managing some of the complicated arrangements of Brad Paisley.

The Harts were inseparable, dancing every song as the party ebbed and flowed around them. At one point Sister Domenica sought them out, the jolly little nun had a glass of pink liquid in her hand and Jonathan asked her what the bible had to say about nuns drinking.

"God doesn't oppose drinking on its own merits, just drinking to excess." She answered him. "But, in point of fact, this is only hibiscus juice. The bartender was kind enough to fix it for me. Oh, and Jonathan? Je sais parler francais couramment." And with that, she whirled away leaving only her peals of laughter behind.

"What did she say?" He asked Jennifer, who was laughing as well even though her cheeks were stained scarlet.

"She said she speaks french fluently. She understood our little exchange during the ceremony."

"Oh no, I said that I hunger for you in front of a nun." Jonathan began to laugh along with her. "And then what you said." He laughed all the more as the blush that colored her cheeks crept all the way down into her cleavage.

Chapter Three

Sage Dean couldn't believe her luck. When she had been hired to accompany Jennifer Hart at the annual anniversary fete she had hoped to make a few contacts, maybe get heard by an industry bigwig or two. Out of the blue, she had been contacted by Jonathan Hart explaining the surprise trip to Georgia and asking her to take an all-expense-paid working vacation to play at their reception. She kept waiting for a 'but' that never came. She had kept her silence about the Georgia trip to Mrs. Hart as Mr. Hart had asked and he had fulfilled his promise to send her a plane ticket and hotel confirmation as well as a contract specifying her compensation for her time. And as promised he didn't ask a single question about the planned performance. 

For two months Sage rehearsed non-stop when she wasn't working at the truck stop. The contacts she made at this party could set her up to stop waitressing permanently. Her boyfriend Finn made fun of her endlessly for selling out as he put it, but his scorn for her wealthy employers didn't stop him from insisting she exchange her first-class ticket for two coach seats in order to get himself a free trip to Georgia. Sage wasn't sure why she continued to stay with Finn when they had so clearly outgrown each other. She supposed it was the familiarity, they had both come from the same map-dot town in Texas planning to make it big in music. 

Finn fancied himself the next Eminem, he changed his name to Feenyx and started haunting the underground clubs of Los Angeles trying to break into the rap world. Sage wanted to be a songwriter and maybe a studio musician for one of the big recording studios. Her voice was passable enough for background vocal work but she knew there wasn't anything unique or original about her style. She had never wanted stardom anyway, just to be able to write songs like she heard on the radio growing up in Belle Plain. A studio musician had to adapt to a lot of different styles so she practiced until her fingers bled but she could play along with anything on the radio. This was the talent and dedication that led her song-writing coach to recommend her when a friend of his mentioned that Mrs. Hart was needing an accompanist. 

Now, as she put her guitar away in the beautiful first floor suite Mr. Hart had reserved for her and tucked her tips deep into the recess of her purse. She was on cloud nine. Mr. Hart had introduced her to a couple of friends in the recording industry and she had been booked for three more parties next month. They would provide her with enough income that she could quit waitressing, at least for a few months, and focus on her real career. And even though she had already been paid for this weekend Mr. Hart had started a trend, tipping her so publically like that. By the end of the evening she had made $470 in tips, even without Mr. Hart's initial hundred which she had tried to give back but he wouldn't hear of it.

"You played beautifully, not just for Jennifer but for the whole evening. You more than earned that money. Besides, you are very talented and if you are picked up by our music division like I think you will be, I will make my money back with interest." He told her with a smile. She was the best kind of exhausted. It had been a long, hot day, even under the shelter of the gazebo. At least the caterers had kept her well supplied with ice cold waters and damp towels on her neck during breaks. And Mrs. Hart had introduced her to everyone, bringing them over to meet her between songs and introducing her as 'the up and coming talent that made my performance acceptable'. More often than not these introductions had led to a song request which was always accompanied by another tip. 

She didn't know where Finn had disappeared to, he had stayed in the air-conditioned room watching television most of the day then wandered off around five saying he was going to check out the rap scene in town. She couldn't bring herself to care that much. They really had grown apart over the past few years. Still, he should have been back by now. It was past midnight and a buttoned up little burg like this couldn't have much in the way of after hours clubs. She tried to sleep but after tossing and turning for an hour she gave it up and got dressed to go look for him. How many places could he be at this hour? She grabbed the keyring with the keys to her room and the front door and jogged around back to where her rental car was parked.

In the Katherine suite, the Harts were still up as well. Jennifer had discovered that Jonathan packed her white silk negligee from their honeymoon with her luggage, he really had thought of everything. She was surprised that he remembered which one, he must have bought her at least a few dozen in the years since then. With so many of the guests staying either here at the inn or in town only a ten minute walk away, the party had not broken up until midnight and now she and Jonathan were once again sipping brandy and cuddling on the bed. Jonathan had offered to light a fire for them but the heat of the day had not broken yet and even a gas fire was too much to contemplate. The big windows were still thrown open to catch any stray breezes and they were snacking on some chilled fruit leftover from the party. Jennifer had been having such fun that she hadn't eaten since her breakfast buffet a lifetime ago so Jonathan had pilfered a fruit plate and a bucket of ice from the caterers before they had finally packed it in. 

"What a wonderful day." She told him laying back against the pillows and lifting her damp hair off of her neck. "If you ever get tired of being a Captain of Industry you could have a very profitable second career as a party planner."

"Did you really enjoy it, Darling?" Jonathan pulled her into his arms and began kissing her shoulder.

"It was fabulous. It was easily as much fun as our first wedding. Maybe even better since there were fewer people, so I really got to spend time with everyone. Thank you so much for flying Eva in from Paris, Darling. And, Max walking me down the aisle, and Sister Domenica officiating. I had no idea she was so funny. Isn't that weird, I never thought about a nun having a sense of humor. It really was an amazing day ... Jonathan, you know I can't think when you do that. But don't stop." She added hastily. She shifted slightly to grant him better access to her neck, she could feel him hard against her hip and she squirmed even closer, his lips on her throat affecting her as they always did. 

She turned her head to him, offering him her lips at last and she tasted the smooth, citrus heat of brandy on his tongue, along with notes of apple and fig from the fruit plate. It was a taste that was uniquely Jonathan and it always made her feel warm and cherished and safe, much the same as his arms around her. She took one last sip of brandy and set her glass carefully on the night table as he delicately split open another fig, it's soft pink and mauve interior looking vaguely sexual. Or maybe he just had Jennifer on the brain. He held one half of the honey-sweet fruit to her lips, its juice dripping sticky trails on her chin. His pulse was pounding so hard that the rush of his blood pounded in his ears drowning out the chirp of crickets and other night sounds outside the window.

His kisses were fire on her skin. She was melting into him, unable and unwilling to stop the sweet oblivion of his seduction. He licked the tracks of syrup that the rich fruit had left on her skin holding her hands behind her back so she couldn't stop him or squirm away. He used his other hand to pluck the remaining half of the fig from the plate and raised it to her mouth. But instead of feeding her the soft morsel he rubbed it over her lips coating them in honeyed juice, licking and sucking it away immediately. She tilted her head back as he dripped sweet drops on her neck, nibbling them up just as quickly as they fell but as he moved along her collarbone he slowed, allowing the drops to roll down her soft skin while he traced their tracks with his tongue. Down into the valley between her breasts, he followed the advance of the tiny scouts, his tongue climbed the soft hills of her breasts, finally feasting on the pebbled flesh at their peak. 

Although Jennifer was barely conscious of the other guests in the hotel, that knowledge was all that kept her from screaming aloud at Jonathan's continued assault on her senses. Her body was crying out for release and despite her best intentions, tiny whimpers of need escaped her lips. He wasn't doing anything he hadn't done thousands of times before but somehow he made it feel like it was the first time every time. The only rational thought she could hold onto was that when her turn came she intended to torture him just as thoroughly as he was doing to her. His teeth scraped across the tight, sensitive flesh and now she did scream, straight into the pillow he held up just in time, but in doing so he freed her hands. 

Quick as a wink she rolled to the side, dragging him with her until she was flat on the bed with him stretched across her body. From here she had only to move one leg slightly to bring him inside her, she knew he wouldn't be able to resist taking her hard and fast, giving her the relief she desperately craved. To her immense surprise, he did not. He dragged his teeth over her taut nipple once again causing bright bursts of fireworks behind her eyelids as her body arched involuntarily. She would have come almost entirely up off the bed if his comforting weight wasn't holding her in place. 

The crushed remains of the spent fig were cast aside as he moved his mouth down her body. The only thing between them was the sweat they were generating in the still night air and he covered her with his lips, stroking and kissing the tender flesh as she writhed beneath him. He was the maestro playing her body like a rare violin and he knew how to coax every note and leave her limp with satisfaction. Screams that would have wakened the heaviest sleeper were muffled by the down pillow she held up to her mouth and they carried no farther than the edges of the bed. Jonathan feasted on her, slowly and with abandon. He loved how uninhibited she was, how she trusted him completely with her heart and body, knowing he would always take the utmost care of both. And when the storm of pleasure finally began to subside he brought her down gently, soft kisses and licks designed to soothe rather than inflame. 

Her heartbeat slowed, gradually returning to its steady measured beat as he waited patiently. His need for her was enormous but he knew her well enough to understand that patience now would reap tenfold benefits once she had a chance to recharge and get her fill of the post-coital cuddles she craved. Soon enough her hands on his body turned hungry and his desire sprang forth at her questing touch. Time ceased its flow as she pushed him down into the pile of pillows still warm from her body. On her hands and knees, she stalked him across the big bed. He couldn't help comparing her in his mind to a spectacular jungle cat, a tiger or a beautiful black panther. Her lithe dancer's body moving gracefully over him, lowering her head to indulge in tiny licks and bites of his overheated skin. There wasn't any rhyme or reason to her touch on his body. She followed no path he could discern, one moment nuzzling his nipple through his thick chest hair, then the back of his knee, then up to nip at his sensitive earlobe. And all the while she seemed to deliberately ignore the one place he most wanted her mouth. He strained upward involuntarily, trying to capture more than the fleeting ghost touches of her skin on him. He supposed he deserved this after his prolonged torture of her earlier but it had been oh so sweet and he resigned himself to wait for her.

Her mouth hovered over him for an eternity, her hot breath blowing on his hypersensitive flesh making his muscles twitch and jerk. He barely saw her small pointed tongue flash out and taste him, so fast it was over almost before he realized what she was doing and she returned to her aimless exploration of the farthest reaches of his body. He groaned aloud when she gripped his forefinger, stroking her fingers gently up and down its length. And he was nearly unmanned when she took it into her mouth swirling her tongue around it and sucking on the tip. 

"Jennifer ... Darling ..." His voice cracked as he pleaded with her, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Jennifer took pity on him, taking him deep into the heated cavern of her mouth. He was so far gone that it took only a moment before he lost all control and erupted with a harsh cry. Jennifer stayed with him, not playing or tormenting him any longer, only holding him very tenderly as he came down, just as he had done for her. Once he caught his breath again he reached for her, pulling her up on top of him, the slight breeze kissing their sweat slicked bodies as they were kissing each other. The breeze was still warm but it felt like a cool, welcome heaven on their overheated skin.

"Happy anniversary, Darling" she murmured from her place on his chest.

"Happy anniversary my love" he whispered, his voice still just a tiny bit shaky, even as his muscles still twitched like little earthquakes under his skin. Her gentleness now as she stroked and soothed him was even more than her torment earlier. The last thing Jennifer remembered was the feel of him drawing the sheet lightly over them as she drifted into sleep. 

She awoke suddenly in the predawn stillness, unsure of what had disturbed her. She was still lying on top of Jonathan, his breathing deep and regular as he slept. The air was still and hushed as the rest of the inn slumbered around them. She could see a slice of sky through the big picture window to the left, it was still a deep velvety purple and even the songbirds and cicadas were quiet. Then she felt it again and she knew what had woken her. Jonathan was tucked firmly between their bodies, wedged against her stomach, as he had been when they both fell asleep, but now she felt him stir. She realized that he was semi-aroused and that he wore a small smile on his face. He must be having a delicious dream and she wanted to be a part of it. 

She moved slowly to the side, careful not to disturb him yet, until she could get a hand between them to stroke him gently. His smile widened as he drew in a deep breath, hardening against her hand but he slept on. One part of her wanted to continue like this, to see how far she could carry on in his dream, which he was clearly enjoying. The other part of her wanted his more active participation. Their lovemaking had never been one-sided and as her body awakened so did her desire.

"Jonathan," she whispered in his ear, receiving only a sleepy grunt in reply. "Darling."

"Again?" His voice was sleepy even has his body was already responding to her. "But it's the middle of the night."

"You used to love it when I woke you in the middle of the night." She whispered with a smile. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember. But does it have to be now?" He groaned again but his hands were already starting to move on her skin. "I was dreaming of you, of us."

"I know, it's what woke me up." She moved her leg back over him and used her hands on his chest to brace herself. She had his full attention now. The air was chilly on her skin but it only served to counterpoint the heat as he slid into the furnace of her body. She rocked her hips experimentally against him but it wasn't right. She couldn't get any leverage to move the way she wanted to and she squirmed, trying to get it right. Jonathan had been holding her hips to steady her but now he reached for her hands, lifting each one in turn to the ornately carved and tufted headboard in front of her. The bold rococo swirls provided a natural handgrip just about level with the top of her head and she rocked against him again. Holding on so high meant that she had to balance with her knees rather than sitting astride him and she wasn't sure she could move enough for the contact she craved, but she hadn't counted on Jonathan, now fully awake and eager to participate in their mutual pleasures. He rocked his hips up to meet her, filling her deeply and grinding his pelvic bone hard against her. His hands digging into her hips set the rhythm and all she could do was hold on as he moved forcefully beneath her.

It was like riding her horse, the powerful muscles moving between her thighs, taking her where she needed to go while she held on tightly. But Jonathan was moving deep within her as well. Filling her, only to retreat, sliding over every sensitized nerve ending then filling her again. Higher and higher she flew, driven by his strong body beneath her, even the squeak of the bedsprings was its own kind of music. Her head was thrown back, her hair a tangled corona of fire. Her body was on fire too as he moved in her. They had been together long enough that he knew how to read her, when to drive deep and when to slow down, and exactly when to arch up against her and hold her there, her body pulsing against him as he watched his beautiful wife lose herself to the throes of passion. 

So often they tried to reach this moment together that seeing her now, as the first rays of sunlight crept into the room and found her pearly skin, her flaming hair, he was momentarily stunned by the transcendence of her beauty and he tried to etch the image in his mind so he could always remember this wild and stunning creature he married. She was his, yes, but she would never be tamed. And in truth, he wouldn't want her to be. He wanted her wild and free. Wanted to watch her dancing, clothed only in moonlight, tasting like the dew and the wind. And when she touched him, with fire in her veins and the storm in her bones, when she crashed against his soul, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. That he always wanted to be lost in her. To be the rock that lifted her up to each new day and sheltered her so that she was free to walk the earth unharmed.

He touched the magic briefly, felt his fingertips brush through the rushing river, held the great power of the volcanos moving, part of the endless destruction and rebirth of the planet, as he lost himself in her, calling her name like a prayer. 

Chapter Four

Breakfast service was nearly ended. The small core group of the Hart's closest friends were gathered at the big table in the dining room. Some beginning to say their goodbyes, new friends exchanging phone numbers and making plans for future get togethers. Jonathan and Jennifer, seated together at one end of the long table, were trying to keep from yawning over their plates and there were several teasing comments made about the reasons for their exhaustion. In many ways it was as if yesterday's party hadn't ended, the atmosphere was light and jovial. Certainly, no one expected the Covington Police to appear in their midst. 

"Mornin' Nicole, folks." The lieutenant removed his hat and nodded towards the table. "Do you have a Miss Sage Dean staying here? I'm afraid I need to speak with her." At the mention of Sage's name Jonathan and Jennifer both rose and approached the officer. 

"I'm Jonathan Hart. Sage is one of our party. She is an artist under contract to Hart Industries." That last part wasn't strictly true but it didn't seem to be the time for splitting legal hairs. "May I ask what you want with her?"

"Fellow by the name of Finn Palmer got himself murdered in town, rumor has it he was seen fighting with his girlfriend, one Sage Dean, outside The Club around two this a.m. At six thirty this am. Mister Palmer's body was discovered in the alley behind The Club, stabbed in the abdomen. The blade nicked his liver and he bled to death behind a garbage dumpster. Now I need to speak to Miss Dean about where she was between two and six."

"She is staying in the Scarlett O'Hara suite. First floor, to the right of the stairs" Nicole broke in. "But she hasn't come out for breakfast yet." Jonathan accompanied the cop to the door Nicole had indicated and knocked several times but there was no answer. Nicole opened the door with her passkey but the room was empty.

"Lieutenant Elliott, when Miss Dean returns we will bring her down to the station to talk with you. I'm sure she was not involved in this."

"You see that you do Mr. Hart. Right now she is only wanted for questioning but I'm sure I don't have to tell you how it will look if she runs. Or if someone helps her run."

"I give you my word." Jonathan walked him to the door, having totally taken over for the flustered Nicole. Even in these circumstances, Jennifer had to smile at the way Jonathan could take charge anywhere. Right now Nicole was even thanking him for handling the officers so calmly. Back at the table, under his breath, Jonathan told her to call Lt. Grey back in Los Angeles and fill him in. The table buzzed with questions about Sage and Finn. Other than Nicole who checked them in, no one had even seen Finn or knew who he was. Sage hadn't told anyone she had brought a guest along and Finn apparently had hardly left the room until last night. 

The impromptu party broke up soon after the exodus of Lt. Elliott. Most of the guests were flying to their respective homes, including Max and Freeway, although the Harts were staying on until Thursday before flying to Kenya to visit Jennifer's favorite wildlife refuge for a second honeymoon. After bidding goodbye to the last of their friends, the Harts decided to take a drive around town. Ostensibly to take in the sights but they both knew they wanted to look for Sage. It was another beautiful Georgian summer day, hot and sticky, but with the top down on the pretty Mercedes convertible, it was perfect. They could almost pretend they were only sightseeing even though they looked carefully at every petite brunette or blue Chevy Cruze they saw.

Starting at The Club and working their way out in an ever widening circle, they eventually spotted the little Chevy parked in the lot next to the Methodist church. According to the signboard, morning services were just about over so Jonathan parked across the street to wait. Sure enough, Sage came out, walking alone and climbed into her car. Jonathan joined the line of vehicles exiting the church lot a few cars behind Sage but she merely drove back to the Twelve Oaks, stopping only for a drive-thru lunch at the Chik-fil-A. Jennifer invited Sage to their room for a talk.

"Sage, Finn was murdered, his body was discovered behind a dumpster this morning," Jonathan said bluntly. Jennifer whirled to glare at him for speaking so bluntly but he was already crossing the space between the chairs with a small metal wastebasket in hand which he thrust at Sage just as the retching began and he patted her shoulder paternally.

"I'm sorry I gave it to you cold. I had to gauge your reaction. Liars can't pale on cue. When you're ready we need to talk about what happened last night." He moved back to his chair and Jennifer quickly moved in to comfort Sage. Both women disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and when they returned Sage had washed her face with some cool water and seemed more composed. 

"I left here a little after midnight to look for Finn, when I found him at The Club he refused to leave and we had a fight. We broke up and I was going to come back here but it was past two by that point and I didn't want to wake the whole place. When I was a little girl back home the church was open all night so I checked there, that's where I was until an hour ago."

"The police want to talk to you about this." Sage looked terrified at his words and Jennifer was quick to reassure her.

"We are going to be with you every minute." She gave Sage's hand a squeeze.

"You are part of the Hart Industries family and we take care of our own," Jonathan added.

The drive to the Covington Police Department only took a few minutes and Lt. Elliott was in a much different frame of mind. He welcomed the Harts somewhat more warmly than his earlier demeanor and even seemed less suspicious of Sage. Once everyone was settled in a conference room with paper cups of bad coffee Sage gave her statement.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hart, I'm glad you came in today. I spoke to a Lt. Grey from LAPD and he assures me that you are to be trusted and can be quite helpful. I don't know about the helpful part but the fact that you brought Miss Dean in as promised goes a long way for the trusting part. Miss Dean so far your account matches up to our eyewitness accounts, including a young woman who saw you drive away and watched Palmer re-enter The Club. Still, I would prefer that you not leave our fair city until the investigation is concluded."

"That won't be a problem, Marcus. Jennifer and I are staying at the Twelve Oaks until Thursday, Miss Dean will be remaining as our guest for as long as necessary." Jonathan spoke smoothly and once again Jennifer marveled at his take-charge attitude. He held out his hand to Jennifer and the threesome left the precinct.

"What about an early supper at Town 220 since we missed lunch?" Jennifer suggested brightly. She noticed that Sage perked up considerably at the thought of food, she had been very subdued since leaving the police station. Jennifer chalked it up to the stress of the interview as well as losing her boyfriend so abruptly. She still wasn't entirely sure Jonathan had handled that the best way. Still, a proper meal would do them all some good. The restaurant was mostly empty, the lunch rush had passed and the dinner crowd wouldn't begin arriving for at least an hour. Another of Jonathan's folded bills insured attentive service from the staff. 

"Mr. Hart, I don't know how to thank you for all of this but I need to move to a motel I can afford if I'm going to have to stay in the city." Sage was looking at the tabletop, picking at the white cloth napkin.

"Nonsense, I'm sure this will all be cleared up in a day or two. And even if it's not, you are our guest. We'll arrange things with Nicole. Now I want you to stop worrying and choose something delicious for your supper." Something about the waifish young woman was making Jennifer feel very maternal. It wasn't a feeling she had very often. After she and Jonathan had learned that they were unlikely to be able to conceive a child naturally they had decided not to pursue extraordinary measures and instead build a life helping as many children as possible through philanthropy and charity work. But occasionally one of them would have a feeling about some young person in particular. These hunches were seldom wrong so Jonathan added his assurances to those of his wife.

To simplify matters Jonathan ordered several appetizers and three salads to start. Then he ordered a nice fat ribeye for himself and Jennifer's shrimp and grits. Sage rather hesitantly asked if it would be alright if she got the bacon-wrapped scallops. 

"Scallops for the lady." He told the waitress. "And please give Chef De La Torre our regards. We met at the farewell party for Chef Dervieux in Beverly Hills several years ago. Oh, and a bottle of the Lallier Grand Cru please." The waitress disappeared and the Hart's made small talk with Sage, learning a little more about her childhood and her hopes for her career. She got her love of music from her grandfather, who put the first guitar in her hands when she was only three. Their salads were delivered by none other than Chef De La Torre himself.

"Jonathan, Jennifer, so lovely to see you again. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to our fair city?"

"We are staying at The Twelve Oaks for a few days before we leave for Kenya." Jennifer offered as the chef brushed his lips over her hand and Sage's as well. "This is our good friend Sage Dean, she is a very talented guitar player soon to be a featured part of our music division," Jennifer explained.

"I will prepare your entrees myself." The chef declared. "But Jonathan you must allow me to replace your wine choice. The Lallier is good but I have just acquired a case of 2002 Le Mesnil-sur-Oger Blanc de blanc. I think you will be most pleased. Allow me to send over a bottle with my compliments."

"That would be lovely, Fransisco. Thank you." The chef bowed once more at Jennifer's words then returned to his kitchen but very soon the sommelier brought the wine and then plates of delicious goodies started arriving from the kitchen. Jonathan's steak was seared a perfect medium rare and both Jennifer and Sage had extremely generous portions of seafood on their plates. They were just finishing Their Berries Napoleon and espressos when Chef returned to the table.

"Jonathan, I hope all was satisfactory?" 

"It was excellent Fransisco. And you were absolutely right about the wine. The Blanc de blanc was the perfect choice." 

"It was an honor to have two such beautiful women in my restaurant. You are indeed a lucky man, Jonathan, to be dining with such charming company. I hope you will come and see us again while you are in town."   
he kissed each of the ladies' hands once more and went back to work.  
The sky was a spectacular pink and gold when they left the restaurant and returned to Twelve Oaks. Sage couldn't believe they had lingered over dinner for more than three hours but the Harts had been pleasant company and surprisingly easy to talk to. 

"Sage, I know you didn't plan on staying this long so if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," Jennifer told the younger woman as they prepared to say goodnight. Sage nodded and went to her room but Jonathan stopped at the desk and made arrangements with Joe for her to stay as long as necessary for the police to finish their investigation. 

"Well Darling, what did you have in mind for the rest of the evening?" Jonathan asked his wife as they entered their suite. 

"I want a long bubble bath, a brandy, and then I want to kiss every inch of your skin. I want to kiss you until even the sun is jealous of my lips."

"You are more myself than I am." He spoke tenderly, paraphrasing Emily Bronte. Before Jennifer he would never have imagined himself quoting poetry, especially love poems, but she was always reading aloud to him and much of it stuck. He possessed a nearly eidetic memory. It had served him well in business and he was grateful for it in times like now when he could recall beautiful love words for his wife. 

"Why don't you get ready and I'll fill the tub for us." Bubble baths were another thing he had never considered himself loving but Jennifer looked fabulous in bubbles. He would have bathed with her even if he hated it, just to see her rising up in front of him with clouds of foam slipping down her body like Botticelli's Birth of Venus come to life. And as he thought about it he had a vision of the master bathroom at the Willow Pond house. 

They had been talking about remodeling it. It was time, the tilework, the wood finishes and especially the fixtures were looking tired and dated. A new bathroom could include something like this enormous copper tub with the Birth of Venus hanging above it and some nice cherrywood cabinets, maybe Shaker style. He would have to suggest it to Jennifer. Unless he decided to surprise her by having it done. After all, she did have a birthday coming up and Eva mentioned how much Jennifer liked that ribcage shower.

The tub was piled high with bubbles all around them and Jennifer was reading him tidbits from a book of obscure wedding trivia she had found in the library downstairs. He was skimming through the financial pages of the Wall Street Journal with only half his attention because of the way her legs kept rubbing against his.

"Jonathan, listen to this. It's a traditional Celtic wedding vow. You cannot possess me for I belong to myself but while we both wish it I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me for I am a free person but I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care. And I will tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals." Her voice had that smoky sound it got when she was reading.

"I think you did enough crying aloud in the night last night, Darling. But I like the serving you in the ways you require part. I'll be glad to serve your requirements any time." He leered comically at her and waggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Jonathan, move your foot." She tried to sound stern but she was betrayed by her blush at his reference to last night. 

"Sorry, Darling." His overdone look of contrition didn't fool her for a second. Somehow that foot ended up there every time they bathed together. She used to chalk it up to their respective positions in the tub but he did the same thing in the hot tub too. He was plotting something, she could tell. His eyes had gotten that speculative gleam in them, the same gleam they always got when he was running through different possibilities in his head. Since he wasn't sharing his thoughts with her that meant it was something for her so she put it out of her mind. He would tell her when he was ready until then she wouldn't think about it. 

She used a poofy bath sponge to spread more of the creamy foam over her arms and shoulders and pretended not to notice Jonathan watching her intently. She knew how the sight of the bubbles sliding down her body affected him, why else would she take such pains to soap her shoulders so thoroughly? Every time she stood up his eyes glazed over for a long minute before he stood as well to step out first and hold the towel for her. He was such a romantic. 

They truly did lead a charmed life she thought to herself. Not perfect, just very, very special. They worked hard to make it so. She supposed that gestures like this wedding were entirely over the top but it wasn't about the money. He did that because he could. If there was no money he would still be just as dedicated in writing her love notes, calling her in the afternoons to say 'I love you', cooking for her. 

In bed a little later, watching A Guy Named Joe on television, Jonathan knew that things were happening on the screen. Knew that people were talking and the story was progressing, but he was only fully cognizant of Jennifer's foot lying against his own, casually moving back and forth stroking his in an offhand sort of way. It was just a simple, cozy moment in an ordinary evening but it encompassed everything he loved most about their life. 

Chapter Five

In the morning the breakfast table seemed unnaturally quiet with only the Harts and Sage still in attendance but Nicole explained that although they did frequently have midweek guests they very rarely stayed over a Monday. The peaceful atmosphere at the table was broken however when Lt. Elliott interrupted their meal for the second time. Joe and Nicole politely withdrew, leaving the room and more importantly the coffee pot, to their guests. 

"Miss Dean, we have some follow up questions for you. It should only take a few minutes so we can talk here if you would prefer. Do you know if Mr. Palmer had any cash on him that night at The Club, or did you give him any?" 

"No, I wouldn't have ... " Sage suddenly stopped talking and paled again. She ran to her room and emerged a few seconds later digging through her oversized purse. "He couldn't ... how could he ... " She looked stricken as she faced the officer. "My tip money is missing. He must have taken it from my bag at the club. I had almost five hundred dollars in here and now it's gone."

"That jibes with our C.I.'s information that Palmer was flashing a large amount of cash around and quote shooting his mouth off close quote. What I came to tell you is that this C.I. was able to identify a suspect who confessed early this morning. He claimed it was an accident, he was only trying to scare Palmer but he can't explain how the cash ended up in his possession if it was really an accident. What I really came to tell you Miss Dean, was that the city of Covington will no longer be holding you hostage so to speak. You are free to return to California whenever you wish. Although I don't know why you would want to." He added with a smile. 

After Lt. Elliott had made his goodbyes Jennifer suggested that champagne toasts were in order and Joe produced a couple of bottles and the five of them toasted happy endings as well as to Sage's success in her future career.

"Sage, the Hart Industries jet will be waiting at the airport to fly you back to L.A. since your return ticket was for yesterday. And this is the contact information for a friend of ours named Stanley Friesen, he will help put you together with the right people in our music division and get you whatever you need. This second card is our private home phone. We won't be there for several weeks but if you need anything you let Max know and he will take care of it. Max has a soft spot for deserving young talent, he once helped me out of a jam or two." Jonathan and Jennifer shared a smile over the memories of all of Max's help over the years. Sage jumped up to hug them both, she was excited about flying in the private jet so Jennifer was the only one to notice Jonathan wink at her and drop a handful of cash into the younger woman's pocket. The loving couple shared a private smile as Sage ran off to pack.

"That was a lovely gesture Darling," she said when they were alone again.

"She worked hard for that money, and she was so proud to have earned those tips. I suppose only a waitress could truly appreciate how hard it is to work for tips. I just didn't want her to feel like all that hard work was for nothing. Besides, a few hundred dollars isn't really a big deal for us, but for Sage, it could be life changing. It's what Max did for me." 

Jennifer loved his pay it forward mentality. Growing up, she had never wanted for anything, while Jonathan had been raised in an orphanage. He hadn't had anything of his own until Max had come along and mentored him, helping him get the job that got him to college which led to the Navy. All of his success could be traced in a straight line back to Max's influence and Jonathan never forgot it. And although their childhoods could not have been more different, they both ended up with remarkably similar attitudes about money. Jonathan was perfectly willing to spend several fortunes in a heartbeat to make her happy but was naturally frugal otherwise, and Jennifer had grown up knowing that possessions weren't the key to happiness. 

They had more money than they could spend in a dozen lifetimes. Now, outside of a generous 'salary' for Max and their basic living expenses, most of their income these days went to the twenty or so charities they supported, as well as countless anonymous donations. They both viewed their fortune as a tool, a tool they were determined to use to help others. Hand in hand, the strolled the grounds, still seeing the gazebo with its drapings of white silk and their guests strolling around. Still hearing the ring of laughter in the air, as constant as the birdsong, and Sister Domenica's touching speech. Jonathan bent suddenly to pluck a tiny individual flower from the fat ball of a hydrangea bloom and tucked the bloom into her hair as they walked.

"Your name is etched forever on my heart." She murmured softly.

"You say such beautiful things." He answered her. "You might think you are just an ordinary person but to me, you are snowflakes and graham crackers and puppies. You are Christmas lights and sunsets and rain on a tin roof. Your eyes are everything my heart thirsts for. You are my proof that it is possible to have everything I've ever wanted out of life." He paused then asked her "are you excited about Kenya, Darling?"

"Just hold my hand and I'll follow you anywhere." She smiled brilliantly at him as they walked hand in hand along the rambling path.


End file.
